Diario de una obsesión
by Sneik1731
Summary: Summary " "– Y se enamoro de la niña más insegura, queriéndola con sus secretos, sus miedos, sus monstros, el se enamoro de su infierno. "
1. Ella

Diario de una obsesión.

– Y se enamoro de la niña más insegura, queriéndola con sus secretos, sus miedos, sus monstros, el se enamoro de su infierno.

[. . .]

Ella, tan temerosa, tan solitaria, tan inocente, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan. . .

Sería tan fácil de lastimarla, causarle más traumas, volverla una desquiciada, poder quebrar su mente en tan solo un instante, sería tan fácil devorar su persona.

[. . .]

¿De que me sirve pensar a cada minuto en una persona que no notara jamás la existencia de un tipo como yo? Soy su mayor miedo encarnado. Sería una lástima que la eche a perder.

[. . .]

Aquí estoy de nuevo, como imbécil viéndola tras el ventanal, verla tomar siempre el tren de regreso a casa, acomodando su bufanda, su cabello queda atrapado dentro de su gorro de su chaqueta. Simplemente hermosa.

[. . .]

¿Qué demonios hago frente a su puerta?, ¿Por qué corrí tantos kilómetros hasta aquí solo para estar como estúpido viendo tu puerta? La luz de su recamara está encendida… ¿y si ella me mira? Se asustara. Me odiara, debo, debo irme, ella no es para mí, ella es todo lo que jamás podre tener, ella. La amo y por eso debo dejarla ir.

[. . .]

Compro una nueva bufanda color azul marino, su libro favorito ahora no se encuentra en sus manos. . . ¿Qué es ese regalo que tiene en las manos? ¿Acaso alguien…  
"NO" ella es libre, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal al pensar que ella tiene a una persona que la ama? Ella es libre, lo es.

¿Pero, porque me siento como un idiota al verla tan feliz?, tan sonriente, cuando hace apenas ayer ella estaba recostada contra un árbol con los audífonos puestos y su rostro tan triste. Deseo, deseo verla de nuevo así. . . –¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vengas con que soy un maldito enfermo que prefiere verla triste? Pero es que, mírala, tan inocente, tan frágil, tan ella. Necesito verla más cerca, necesito sentirla, necesito, la necesito cercas de mi. Necesito más de ella.

[. . .]

Este es el momento que tanto espere, ella está justo a medio metro de mí, no voltea a verme pero puedo oler su aroma a frutas cítricas, ¡que bella es!. Ella, la chica que he observado desde hace tres años a distancia ahora se encuentra tan cerca de mí, no sé si resista esta presión, quiero abrazarla, quiero decirle lo mucho que la amo pero… ¿y si ella me reconoce? ¿Y si ella no se acuerda que soy aquel chico que la salvo de aquel maldito tipo que quiso abusar de ella? ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a revivir en ella las mismas imágenes de aquel hombre que le quito su confianza en las personas? No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de ha-

–Hola. –Dije con miedo a que ella no me respondiera, volteo a verme, ladeo su rostro y me sonrió

–Hola. –Respondió.

–Mi nombre es Splendid. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Flaky. Mucho gusto. . .-voltea a ver el tren acercarse. –Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego, Splendid. –Acomoda su mochila y las puertas del tren se abren, una oleada de su aroma invade mis fosas nasales, valla que olía tan bien.

Decido sacar una de mis manos del bolsillo, la muevo de un lado a otro, ella había desaparecido entre toda la gente.

[. . .]

_  
Holaaa :333 Bueno este fic lo hice hoy 07/09/2013 :c no creo que sea bueno pero me esforzare en mejorarlo n,n espero y les guste, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, me ayudaría muchísimo  
Aclaraciones: Okay, este fic no es de acción tiene partes pero no lo es, espero y no se aburran.

Pd: HTF no me pertenece si no Modo Media mini show :333

Pd: No pude continuar mi otro Fic Yuri:c se me fue la inspiración, lo retomare cuando regrese a mí las ideas para la trama.

Sneik1731.


	2. No me digas que

Diario de una obsesión.

Los días transcurren, la entrada de nuevo al colegio se acercaba, íbamos en el mismo colegio, mismo grado, distinto salón. En ocasiones me recargaba tras la pared junto a la ventana justo donde ella se encontraba sentada, podía verla y escuchar a sus compañeros llamarla, ella solo sonreía y seguía distraída en sus cosas. Simplemente seguía mi camino después de eso.

[. . .]

Hoy es el primer día de clases, algo raro vi en ella, su sonrisa estaba muy hermosa el día de hoy, su cabello era muy brillante y había dejado atrás todos esos broches blancos que le gustaba usar, su uniforme era un poco corto. . . ¿acaso abra crecido? Me pregunto ¿cuándo medirá ahora?. Si pudiera tomarla de la mano, para evitar que todos esos chicos con hormonas alborotadas dejaran de mirarla así, lo aria, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasara.

Al entrar a mi salón después de ver que ella entra al suyo las chicas se ven arrinconadas hablando y risitas estúpidas salen de ellas, ¿Qué es lo que las tiene más estúpidas de lo normal?

-¡Splendid! –Era Cuddles quien me llamaba. Entre cierra los ojos, saca una mano de su bolsillo y se acerca a mi oído. –Un chico nuevo ha llegado a la clase y todas esas chicas están parloteando sobre él. Él ni las mira de reojo. –Dijo de una manera que ni me moleste en contestarle, simplemente me senté. El parpadeo dos veces y me siguió. –¿No te molesta?

–¿Por qué debería molestarme, Cuddles?

–No lo sé. Tal vez porque todas esas chicas te seguían a ti. . .

–Realimente me alegra que me dejen en paz, jamás las iba a tomar en cuenta.

Al voltear hacia atrás, estaba ese chico del cual todos hablaban, su cabello era verde oscuro, sus ojos de color miel y traía una playera negra y un pantalón de militar. No quise observarlo más tiempo.

Al salir de la primera hora y dirigirme a tu puerta una sorpresa me lleve, tú estabas frente a mi puerta, tu, eras realmente tu, la niña que me desconcentraba de mis labores diarias. Me miraste, me reconociste, recordaste que yo era el chico que te saludo aquel día.

–H-hola Splendid. No sabía que íbamos en la misma preparatoria, valla, que lugar tan mas pequeño. . . ¿o es que yo jamás salgo de mi mundo?

–¿Recordaste mi nombre? Jejeje. –Mierda, mi pulso estaba al 100/h no podía controlar el calor en mi cuerpo, esas insaciables ganas de poder decirte que yo te miraba a diario que jamás salías de mi vista. No puedo contenerme más –Puede ser que no salgas de tu salón y por eso sea la razón que jamás me hayas visto. –Voltee a otro lado al ver que hiciste un gesto de interrogación.

–Tal vez tengas razón, soy una despistada. –Sonreíste dulcemente.

¿Y…venias a hacer algo por aquí? –soné grosero, ¿Cómo lo arríelo? –Y-yo te puedo ayudar, si quieres.

Oh bueno –te sonrojaste, ¿esto es bueno o malo? –Solo venia a darle un presente al chico nuevo de tu clase, se lo manda una chica de mi salón. –¡¿Pero qué mierda?!  
-Oh en ese caso, me retiro, iré a la cafetería si se te ofrece algo. –Mi mente daba miles de vueltas, ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso?

–Si quieres cuando le dé el presente vamos a la cafetería, se me antoja un rico past/  
–Pastel de zanahoria. –a complete la frase  
–Si…–Ella me miro dudosa. –¿Como lo sabías? –¡Mierda!

–E-es que es mi favorito –joder, que me crea por favor!

–Genial, bueno, ya regreso. –se dio media vuelta. Pude ver como ese chico volteo a verla, ella tan sonriente, tan linda, él le sonrió…ciento celos.

[. . .]

Después de ese día nos empezamos a hablar más pero… ese tipo te mira demasiado, ¿Qué pretende?. ¿Qué puede verte como si no estuviera presente? Odio a ese tipo en verdad, odio que te mire, que se acerque peligrosamente a ti, odio que te vea y sepa que eres demasiado frágil que fácilmente te puede dañar, odio sentir celos de un tipo tan patético como él. Mantente alejada Flaky, el te dañara pero yo no lo permitiré.

[. . .]  
Al pasar las semanas te volviste más unida a mí, no sabes cuan feliz soy con solo hablar contigo, aun que aún conservo mi mal habito de vigilarte hasta tu casa, aun llego corriendo a tu puerta para luego volver a marcharme, no puedo dejar de soñarte, pensarte pero es que eres tan tierna, tan tímida, tan insegura. Me necesitas.

Hoy llegaste de improviso a la azotea, llegaste gritando mi nombre, del brazo llevabas a alguien, al ver de quien trataba la sangre me empezó a hervir. Llegaste tan contenta, por favor no me digas que…

_  
Hola de nuevo n,n aquí la segunda parte :33  
espero y les guste, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, me ayudaría muchísimo

Sneik1731.


	3. El monstruo no era yo, eras tú

Diario de una obsesión.

–Splendid!, al fin te encuentro!. Te tengo una noticia –El me miro, me sonrió de manera cínica, tu sonreíste tan dulcemente, el tomo tu mano, tu rostro se torno rojizo. –Flippy y yo. . . ¡somos novios! –el te tomo de la cintura y te beso, te beso frente mí, no puedo describir de cuantas maneras hice trizas a ese tipo. Ahora él era mi enemigo, el no me quitara a ti ¡NO!

Flaky nos presento.

-Flippy, el es Splendid, va en tu misma clase, me sorprende que no se conozcan. –Jamás trataría con un tipo así. Sonreí pero en mis adentros tenía ganas de matarlo. Estire mi mano para dar un apretón de manos. –Splendid, el es Flippy. . . –El responde mi saludo, pusimos un poco de fuerza.

–¿Qué tal, Splendid?  
–¿Qué tal, Flippy?

Nuestras miradas chocaron, electricidad pasaba por nuestros cuerpos, aun seguíamos en el agarre de manos, decidí que era suficiente.

[. . .]

Con forme pasaba el tiempo te veía más seguido con él, el me miraba y sabia que me dolía no ser yo el que tomaba de su mano.

Pronto los juegos deportivos estaban por empezar en la preparatoria, al escoger quienes iban a representar a nuestro salón, me escogieron a mí por mi buen físico y. . . a Flippy junto con Cuddles.

Los dos nos volvimos rivales, pronto se convertiría en una competencia a muerte.

Mientras los días pasaban los dos hablamos poco, un simple saludo, una mirada desafiante, un "nos vemos luego" y el "Mira, aquí viene mi novia" hacia crecer mi odio.

[. . .]

Llegan las competencias, la primera competencia fue Futbol, nuestro salón quedo en primer lugar, la segunda semana fue natación, volvimos a quedar en primer lugar. . . Nuestro salón quedo como el mejor de todas las preparatorias de la región.

Ya casi llegaba navidad y tú estabas muy contenta dibujando muchos árboles navideños, estrellas y demás desbarates que se te ocurrían, me miraste y me preguntaste sobre mi vida. . .no supe que contestar más que lo obvio

-Sobre mi vida. Bueno, mi nombre es Splendid Hero Red, tengo dieciocho años, mis padres se llaman Ines y Daniel, ellos viven a las afuera de la ciudad, vivo con mi mascota; Ruki, es un perro desastroso, tengo una hermana pero no la miro desde hace siete años. Prácticamente desde que empecé la prepa me centre en mis cosas personales y en…un tema personal. No sé que más podría contarte de mí. –tú me miraste un poco triste

-Que mal que tengas una vida tan solitaria, Splend. ¿Esta navidad donde piensas pasártela?

No lo había pensado. . .-Puede que en mi casa con Ruki –Te respondí y luego pensé en cuanto pavo puede comer ese animal. Me distraje un momento. Tú me tomaste del cuello y me diste un beso en la mejilla. Me puse tan rojo como tu cabello.

-Esta y todas las demás navidades estarás conmigo, te invito a mi casa junto con Ruki a pasar la navidad. –me dijiste de manera de orden y suplica al mismo tiempo.

Como decirle que no con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

.  
.

Flippy se comporta raro, Flaky empieza a alejarse de mí, no me mira a la cara, ¿Qué está pasando? Me encuentro con Giggles, la amiga de Flaky. Le pregunto por ti, ella no me contesta, en un acto de desesperación la tome de los hombros y la estampe contra la pared, ella me miro con miedo y me lo dio, me dijo lo que te sucedía. Ella salió corriendo en sollozos.

Mi vida de torno a un matiz negro, quería romperle los huesos a cada persona que se acercaba a mí. Recordé que te gusta ir a la azotea, corro hasta allá. Al abrir la puerta te encuentro ahí, completamente roja de tanto llorar, miro tu cuerpo, tus muñecas tenían marcas, mi rostro radiaba odio. –¿FUE EL, CIERTO? –te grite, tu abriste los ojos y me miraste confundida después notaste que habías dejado tus moretes al descubierto y los volviste a tapar.

-NO! SPLEND, FUE UN ACCIDENTE. –Corriste a abrazarme –no lo lastimes, el no quiso hacer esto, el tiene un problema. No puede contenerse.

No podía creer lo que me decías, no podía creer que estabas aceptando que ese mal nacido la lastimara.

Me incline y te tome en hombros, me pedias que te bajara pero mis instintos no me dejaban controlarme, baje las escaleras, camine entre todo el alumnado, llegamos al estacionamiento y te metí a la fuerza al auto, te lleve hasta mi casa, ahí te volví a cargar, me suplicabas que te dejara ir. No sabes cuánto me dolía verte así, ahora el monstro no era yo, eras tú, tú eras tú propio monstro. No podía verte a los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado con la tierna e inocente Flaky? ¿acaso el amor nos conlleva a dejar de ver los defectos de esa persona? No puedo permitir que caigas tan bajo. El amor es una mierda, no, la mierda es quien te hace pensar así, perdóname Flaky pero no puedo permitirte convertirte en esto.

Abrí mi puerta, te deje caer gentilmente contra el sofá, tú me mirabas con miedo ¿acaso me temes?

_  
Aquí el 3er capitulo n,n  
espero y les guste, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, me ayudaría muchísimo  
Ya casi llego al final de esta historia :c No es larga.

PD: Gracias Abby n,n por seguir mi historia :3

Sneik1731.

[. . .]


	4. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

[. . .]

¿Mi vida? Mi vida es un remolino, ¿mi edad? Tengo 18 años. ¿Qué hago tras una chica como ella? Fácil, es todo lo contrario a mí, ella es la persona más encantadora que el mundo pudiera conocer pero hay un detalle, ella es mi hermana. . . Si. Mi hermana.

Les contare mi historia y los sucesos que pasaron para que todo esto sea más entendible.

Mi verdadero nombre es. . . Splendon't

Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Vivíamos a las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar demasiado tranquilo pero había algo mal, los hombres de esa ciudad eran unas malditas plagas, mujeres y niñas eran violadas diariamente por soldados que al regresar de la guerra creían que como ellos pelearon por salvar a toda esa gente inocente podían abusar de ellas, no podían hacer nada para remediar todo esto, el gobierno estaba vendido, mujeres y niños eran explotados diariamente mientras los hombres solo se hacían que nada de esto estaba pasando.

Una noche mi madre fue llamada por uno de los malditos soldados, ella no se encontraba en casa, solo estaba la pequeña Flaky y yo. No puedo olvidar esa noche, esa noche que me arrebataron lo más preciado para mi, mi hermana. El amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, esa noche un soldado toco nuestra puerta, pensando que era mi madre, abrí, pero todo fue lo contrario, un hombre no más grande de 23 años ebrio por completo, con una sonrisa de excitación me tomo del cuello y me a ventó lo más lejos que pudo, cerró la puerta. Mi hermana salió con su osito…mis ojos se abrieron aun mas, empecé a sudar frio –CORRE FLAKY, SAL DE AQUÍ! Le grite, ella no puedo reaccionar ese hombre la había tomado del cabello y posado sus malditos labios sobre mi hermana. Ver como ese hombre metía su mano bajo el vestido de ella provoco el odio y sadismo más grande que pude llegar a tener en toda mi vida, al momento de ver como ese hombre bajaba su bragueta, mi cuerpo reacciono solo, tome las tijeras de mi madre que estaban en la mesa y camine hacia él, las empuñe tan fuerte, mi vista solo se dirigía a su cuello. De un momento a otro estaba sobre el encajando las tijeras en su cuello una y otra vez. –MADITO, DESGRACIADO, BASTARDO DE MIERDA, ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA MALDITA BASURA, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE. . . –Su corazón había dejado de le latir pero no podía dejar de atacarlo una y otra vez, estaba bañado de su sangre, mi hermana estaba ahí, sentada, con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo como su hermano se convertía en un asesino. . .

Al tratar de acercarme a ella, ella se alejo, se hizo hacia atrás. Por Dios, ¿que ha quería que hiciera? ¿Verla ser violada? ¿Verla ahí destrozada?.

Ese día mí vida se había ido a la mierda, ese día perdí a mi hermana. Ese día salí de mi casa al bosque pues si descubrían que había asesinado a un soldado iba a ser castigado de la misma manera, NO, debía seguir vivo, debía proteger a mi hermana pese a todo.

Paso el tiempo, un niño de siete años tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, esa noche tuve la suerte de que una buena mujer me recogiera de la carretera. Al pasar los años mi único pensamiento era mi hermana, mi pequeña Flaky.

Ella bloqueo todo recuerdo de esa noche y . . . de mi. Ella ya no tenía un hermano, mi madre la había regalado a una familia de ricos porque no quería que pasara por lo mismo que ella. Ahí ella había aprendido modales, a ser una señorita de clase alta, en fin, ella se había convertido en una niña grande.

Al cumplir 15 años y entrar a la preparatoria Finix la volví a ver. Había crecido tanto, todo cambio desde ahí, me cambie el color de cabello, cambie mi nombre, cambie todo para que ella no me reconociera, cambie por ella.

[. . .]

Al verte tan frágil, tan inocente, tan pequeña, tan desprotegida tuve le necesidad de protegerte, de rellenar todo ese vacío que sentías y que sentía, pero mírate, ya no podía mas…

Flaky, tengo que hablar contigo… -me miraste –tengo que decirte algo que…tal vez no sea propio.

-¿Q-que cosa? –Tenías frio, había empezado a llover. Me quite mi suéter y te se puse enzima.

-Yo…yo …- No pude continuar, alguien estaba tocando muy violentamente la puerta, tú te asustaste…la puerta cayó al piso. Era Flippy con una mirada asesina observándome tenía un cuchillo de caza en su mano y en la otra un bate. Tus ojos se abrieron y tu rostro cambio a aterrada.

Corriste para ponerte en medio de los dos sin prevenir el golpe con el bate que Flippy estaba a punto de darte al tratar golpearme, te tome del brazo y me interpuse para ponerte a salvo en mis brazos, recibí el impacto del bate, no pude contener un tosido de sangre me deje caer en una rodilla. Tú me miraste con los ojos completamente abierto. . .

-Listo o no, aquí va el siguiente golpe –digo Flippy con su sonrisa maniática, me moví lo más rápido que pude para ponerte a salvo, tome camino a mi habitación, encerrándote dentro.

-Flaky, te prohíbo salir de aquí, ¡¿entiendes?! No dejare que te lastime. –Fue lo último que te dije antes de cerrar la puerta para después oír tus alaridos gritos de suplicas.

Tome mi palo de golf que estaba en la puerta, el seguía ahí parado –¿No te cansas de hacerte la victima frente a mi novia? ¿Piensas que por ser su hermano podrás acostarte con ella al acerté el héroe? –¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE EL SUPIERA QUE ERA MI HERMANA?! Me pregunte. –¿Ahora te preguntaras como lo sé?, bien, yo soy el hijo de aquel soldado que tu mataste, logre verte por la ventana al asesinar a mi padre, oíste como un vil cobarde ahora… ahora no escaparas maldito desgraciado, ahora tu querida hermana será mía y tu, bueno tu morirás como murió mi padre.

Estando en estado de shock al escucharlo hablar lo único que mi mente pensó fue en darle un golpe en el rostro con el palo. . . –tome el palo lo más fuerte que pude y . . .-YA CALLATE BASTARDO, ME ABURRES! –Flippy alcanzo a reaccionar y evitar mi golpe.

-¿Así que no te importa? ¡Uhmm! Que interesante. –dio un paso para atrás para lanzarme una patada de 180º, logre tomar su pierna pero un golpe en mi cráneo me desequilibrio un poco, nos separamos un poco, para después lanzarnos uno contra el otro.

Podía oír tus gritos desde la habitación, rogabas porque nos detuviéremos, al parecer no habías oído lo que él dijo. –OILA CHILLAR! –dijo Flippy, me desconcentre al voltear a ver la habitación, se lanzo contra mi haciéndome caer al piso, su cuchillo estaba a centímetros de mi garganta. –Ahora, Splendon't, dime tus últimas palabras antes de que destroce tu garganta, HHAAHAHAHHA. –reía como un verdadero enfermo.

-¿Mis últimas palabras? Dirás, las tuyas. –Lo golpee en la entre pierna haciendo un gesto de dolor cayendo a un lado de mi, tu cuchillo cayó a un lado, aproveche y se lo encaje en una mano, -Por cierto, si vas a atacar, no hables tanto con tu rival. –su mano derramaba demasiada sangre, ese momento justo donde mi mente dejo de pensar, simplemente actué sin pensar.

[. . .]

Mi subconsciente se encontraba distanciado a la realidad, podía sentir dolor pero no sabía lo que había pasado, al parecer perdí el control de mi mismo. Volteo a todos lados, trato de ponerme de pie, siento un liquido caliente salir de mi costado, veo mis manos, estaban completamente cortadas y bañadas en sangre, mi nariz sangraba demasiado, sentí un pequeño hueco en mi dentadura, al parecer había perdido un diente, mi hombro y pierna derecha estaban dislocados, al tratar de acomodarlos de un pequeño gemido de dolor, fue un milagro que no muriera desangrado. Busque a Flippy con la mirada, lo encontré.

-¿Flippy? –Dije su nombre.

-¿Qué? –Me contesto.

-¡Maldito desgraciado, pensé que te había asesinado! –Le reclame.

-Pues ya ves imbécil, no puedes ni moverte. –Lo observe, si yo estaba completamente molido el estaba por lo menos el doble que yo, su brazo estaba quebrado en tres partes, su ojo izquierdo tenía un gran rasguño, sangraba de la nariz y boca y tenía una abertura en la frente, sus manos al igual que las mías completamente bañadas en sangre y con cortaduras, sus piernas estaban siendo aplastadas por un mueble.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso? -me pregunto.

-No. –conteste.

-Yo no te rompí los huesos como hubiera querido, fue. . .

-¿Quien?

-Flaky. . . –sentí una leve perturbación.

-No mientas.

-¿En serio no recuerdas lo que paso? –Vagos recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza. –Entonces te lo contare, imbécil.

El momento en el que te me encajaste el cuchillo en la mano te di un fuerte golpe en la costilla, te golpee tan fuerte y me golpeaste de regreso tantas veces que perdiste el control de ti, cuando pensaste que había muerto fuiste al cuarto de Flaky, abriste la puerta y. . . no era Flaky, sus ojos eran Rosas metálicos, tu retrocediste y ella, ella nos ataco hasta dejarnos en este estado.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

-Si no me crees voltea atrás de ti. –Al momento en que me dijo eso empecé a sudar, voltee lentamente atrás de mi y. . . ahí estaba ella, con la mirada perdida pero de un color rosa metálico, sus brazos colgaban y no reaccionaba, simplemente nos veía.

-Ahí ha estado desde hace 3 horas, creo. Yo no perdí el conocimiento como tú, ¡DEBIL!. –¡¿Pero qué mierdas pasa?!

-Trate de levantarme, e ir con Flippy, logre dar unos cuantos pasos hasta que caí junto al mueble que estaba sobre Flippy.

Moví el mueble hasta que Flippy pudiera salir, se pudo mover hasta quedar a un lado de mí. -¿Flaky? –Ella no contesto.

-Flaky, ¿es tu nombre? –Flippy la miro de una manera amenazadora.

-Claro que es Flaky, idiota –recibí un "shh" de Flippy.

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella levanto la mirada, su mirada perdida y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción reflejados en su rostro. –No-o –alargo la "o" –Mi nombre es Freiky. Flaky ahora duerme –levanto sus manos hasta su rostro, junto las palmas y formo una especie de almohada al recostar su cabeza.

[. . .]

Hola de nuevo n,n aquí la cuarta parte :33  
espero y les guste, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, me ayudaría muchísimo

Decidí alrgarla un poco y darle un poco mas de tención de lo que ya tenía pensado darle, ahora. . . ¿Quién es esa tal Freiky? ¿Por qué, Splendon't no sabía de la existencia de esa personalidad de ella? ¿Qué pasara más adelante? OUO

Tenqius (Gracias) a los que me dejan sus comentarios y ksdajkg a mí querido Beffito que siempre me comenta: 33

Adiós.

Sneik1731.


	5. Nuestra vida (Parte 1)

_Diario de una obsesión._

_N/A : ¡Hola! :DD Primero que nada agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, favs and Follow :333 Me hace tan feliz que les guste n,n pero bueno todo tiene un final y ya llego el final de esta Fic, lo dividiré en dos partes porque enserio estoy seco de ideas Q-Q, se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo el cual siempre me apoya un montón y me hace reír con sus comentarios tan absurdamente geniales xDDD. Te quiero pinche pusheen gaeh; __EscrimDeGay-mer__! :v. _

_Bueno, ya aprovechando que estoy de parlanchín quiero preguntarles si. . . les gustaría un fic de Tom and Jerry? Veo que no es un tema muy usado y que solo tiene dos fic y los dos inconclusos ;n; No sé, solo es una idea :c pero como no es muy usado pues creo que nadie lo leerá ;n;. . . y mi otra idea es sobre Bleach, soy super fan de este anime –u- y del ichiRuki :33 De ese anime me dan ganas de hacer muchos fic's :33 Claro ahora todo es simplemente una base, no es nada concreto :c _

_Bueno, ya me callo ;n; y continuo después de dos semanas sin actualizar :v_

Capitulo anterior:

"Ella levanto la mirada, su mirada perdida y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción reflejados en su rostro. –No-o –alargo la "o" –Mi nombre es Freiky. Flaky ahora duerme –levanto sus manos hasta su rostro, junto las palmas y formo una especie de almohada al recostar su cabeza."

.

.

[** . . . **]

-¿Freiky? Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? Flaky deja de fingir. –Dije, al tratar en vano de ponerme de pie, Flippy me paro y me dijo.

-No te molestes en hacer el intento de "hacerla entrar en razón" ella, no es Flaky, tal vez Flaky si este dormida. –La mire, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que Flaky ahora este así?

Unos segundos bastaron para verla caer al suelo, me lance hacia ella logrando que no se golpeara. –Splendon't, sirve de algo y llama a alguien para que nos lleve a un hospital. –me dijo con indiferencia, note que tenía su mano en su cabeza.

Asentí y como pude me levante para poner a Flaky en el sillón, la casa estaba semi destruida por el enfrentamiento.

El teléfono sonó, Flaky abrió los ojos y volteo de una manera diabólica, yo retrocedí y me caí hacia atrás, se levanto del sillón y camino un poco hasta llegar al teléfono, contesto. –¿Halo? –sonrió un poco.

-Ho-hola, ¿se encuentra Splendid? –una chica tímida contesto.

-Claro, ¿podrías decirme de parte de quien? –Flaky volteo a verme un poco, cuando quise articular una frase Flippy me tapo la boca.

-De parte de Petunia –contesto.

-Claro, en un momento te lo comunico. –Ella se acerco a mí, de una manera…¿sexy? –Toma, una prostituta tartamuda te habla – me pone el teléfono enfrente, alcance a oír un "¡¿AH?!" justo después.

-¡¿QUE ACABA DE DECIR ESA PELOTUDA DE MIERDA?! –Tuve que separar un poco la oreja si no quería que terminar peor aún, sordo.

-¡Lo que oíste! –Dijo Flaky al darse la vuelta y mover sus caderas de un lado al otro. –Dile que estas ocupado, amor.

- ¡¿AMOR?! –Grito Petunia.

-Si, ¡A M O R! -. . . No sabía cómo reaccionar a esta discusión, volteo a ver a Flippy para que me ayude

-Oye no me mires a mí, yo no sé de mujeres –Desgraciado.

-Pet- No me dejaba hablar con sus gritos más lo de Flaky. – ¡PETUNIA! –Las dos dejaron de discutir. -¿Podrías decirme a que se debe tu llamada? Y otra cosa, ¿podrías llamar a una ambulancia a mi casa?

-¿QUE HA PASADO?! POR QUE NECESITAS UNA AMBULANCIA? CONTESTA!

-Por Dios! Pero que dramática mujer, yo solo termino lo que este par de idiotas no se hicieron.

-¿DRAMATICA?! Espera, como que "par de idiotas" aparte de esa perico hay otro hombre…no me digas que –

-NO, NO ES NADA DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS –dije antes de que esto se saliera de control pero Flippy salto sobre mí para quitarme el teléfono..

-MIRA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, YO SOY DEMACIADO HOMBRE PARA QUE HAGAS ESAS INSINUACIONES Y SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA EL CUELLO LLAMA A ESA MALDITA AMBULANCIA ¡YA!.

-Creo que alguien no está de humor –Dijo Flaky, Flippy y yo volteamos a verla -¿Qué? Es verdad.

[ **. . .** ]

Ha pasado una semana desde ese día.

No sé aun como termine en este enrollo donde. . . Flaky es Freiky, Flippy siempre supo quién era yo realmente y que, después de saberlo no se lo dijo a Flaky, no sé qué pensar, aun no puedo apilar las cosas de una manera comprensible, ahora estamos en el hospital, Flippy, espero y se muera por ser un hijo de puta, Estoy solo en esta habitación y Petunia ahora se encuentra dormida tomando mi mano junto a la cama, que incomodo. Mi cuerpo esta curándose a muy alta velocidad, para una o dos semana más saldré, saldré pero con dos costillas rotas y con un diente falso que me pusieron, me tienen vendado por completo, al parecer ese maldito Flippy o . . . ¿Flaky? Lograron causarme bastante daño.

Por suerte Cuddles me hizo el favor de ir a mi casa y acomodarla un poco, en cuanto a Flaky, no sé nada de ella, ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente ahora?

[ **. . .** ]

_N/A: Okay, hare una excepción, se supone que no pensaba meter los pensamientos de otro personaje más que el de Splendon't puesto que es un diario, él solo escribe en el, pero a causa de que no se cómo consumir la historia sin tener que hacer esto me veré obligado a hacerlo:c._

[ **. . .** ]

Tres días antes de la pelea de Flippy y Splendon't.

POV Flaky.

-Por qué? ¿Por qué mi maldita vida está condenada a esta tortura diaria? No puedo estar en esta situación ma-..

-¡Flaky! Te busque en la cafetería y no te encontré, supuse que estarías aquí. –Giggles es mi mejor amiga, por así decirlo, ella siempre me sube el ánimo aun que por más que quiera hacerla recapacitar, ella siempre está a mi lado. -¿Qué tienes? –ladeo su rostro.

-N-nada, solo estaba pensando un poco –sonreí- P-pero, ¿me necesitabas para algo? o ¿por qué la urgencia de encontrarme?

-No es nada, simplemente hace unos días que no hablamos, en clases parece que tu mente se va. -NO, NO, NO.

Mi teléfono suena "¿_Ho-hola_?" "Flaky, soy Flippy, necesito verte, ahora" "_Okay, llego voy en un momento_" "Estoy en la librería, no le digas a nadie a dónde vas". –fin.

-Lo siento Giggles, tengo un asunto que atender ahora, si quieres ven a mi casa hoy y hablamos. –No espere una respuesta y salí corriendo.

-**¿A dónde crees que vas? –**No de nuevo tu, ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA! **–Lo siento cariño, pero yo formo parte de NUESTRA vida. –**ESO NO ES VERDAD, ¡YA DEJAME TRANQUILA! –corrí hasta llegar a la librería, seguía escuchando esa voz dentro de mi cabeza, no sé como podre ocultarle esto a Flippy y a Splendid...

Al entrar el estaba ahí esperándome, con su sonrisa tan cálida y sobre protectora –Flaky, siento molestarte pero. . . Necesitamos hablar.

__  
Chan chan chan! :333_.

Aquí el 4to capitulo n,n  
espero y les guste, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, me ayudaría muchísimo.

Como dije al principio, lo pondré en 2 partes, tal vez 3, aun no tengo una idea de cómo terminarlo Q-Q pero lo hare! Lo terminare :33.

Gracias a todos los que siguen este intento de fic y espero no decepcionarlos :C Le agregue un poco de comida pero por lo que veo no se me da mucho xD.

Adiós.

Sneik1731.


End file.
